


saturday morning

by lildouglas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Team as Family, i promise i'll come back to this fic after i'm done w another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildouglas/pseuds/lildouglas
Summary: It was just one day off.AKA Peter sleeps in, and the body count is high.





	saturday morning

“Dude, it wasn’t that scary,” Peter snickered, nudging Ned lightly. Ned only shrugged and sipped out of his icee. Peter took a last handful of popcorn before tossing it into the trash. 

 

“Uh, debatable,” Ned defended. 

 

“There was a child sleeping in there,” he chuckled, but that was the last of his teasing. 

 

Ned and Peter started their walk home from the theatre, both exhausted from the school week. Peter had woken up extra, extra early just so he could have a free night to spend with his friend. Even though he was heavily sleep deprived, he found himself at ease in the presence of his best friend. 

 

“Oh my stars,” Ned blurted suddenly, stopping in his tracks. “What’re you doing out here?” Peter followed his gaze, and sure enough, Michelle was standing with her hands in her raincoat pockets. 

 

“Out of doritos,” she answered. “Hey, Ned. Peter.” 

 

Peter waved his hand. “We have doritos.” 

 

Michelle raised her eyebrow. “Cool ranch?” 

 

“Ew,” Peter fussed, making a face. Ned tapped him on the forehead. 

 

“We have the purple ones,” Ned said, and Michelle seemed to be sold on that because the duo became a trio. 

 

“What’s got you outside?” Michelle teased. 

 

“We just saw  _ Slender-Man,”  _ Ned said with a shiver. 

 

“Ned practically cried,” Peter said, and Ned pouted a little. 

 

“It was spooky!” Ned protested. “Hey, you cried during the previews.” 

 

“I had popcorn dust in my eye,” Peter shot back. “Besides, it was a puppy!” 

 

“The car commercial?” Michelle asked. 

 

“Yeah!” Peter said in earnest. 

 

Michelle turned to Ned. “How did you not cry at that?” she scoffed. “Are you human?” 

 

Ned let out a heavy sigh as he opened the front door of his house. “I’m gonna get some snacks,” Ned said, and the other two went upstairs. 

 

Peter settled onto Ned’s bed, and Michelle explored the room, looking at all of Ned’s figurines and posters. “Doritos, huh?” Peter said, for a lack of anything better to say. 

 

“Yeah,” she said, burying her face into her palms. “You know how things go.” 

 

“How’s he doing?” Peter asked, not needing to say a name. They both know they were talking about Michelle’s sick, younger brother. 

 

“He’s strong,” Michelle said, avoiding the question. “He’s hanging in there.” 

 

“Stronger than I’ll ever be,” Peter said, smiling. 

 

“That’s not saying much, Peter,” Michelle said, managing a smile. 

 

“I got snacks!” Ned announced, walking into the room with a couple of plates balanced in his hands, and a bag of chips in his mouth. He dropped the contents on the table. “Are we having a feels circle?” 

 

“No, Ned,” Peter sighed, but he couldn’t help but smile as his friend sunk next to him. 

 

“I think we should talk about the puppy commercial,” Ned said. 

 

“Who hurt you, Ned? What made you lose your empathy for puppies?” Michelle cut in, defending Peter. 

 

“It wasn’t that sad!” 

 

“Oh, come on.” 

 

“Peter, what’s wrong with you?”  

 

“It was sad,” he defended. 

 

Ned’s face dropped a little. “No, I mean, seriously,” he said. “What’s been up with you lately?” 

 

“What’re you talking about?” Peter feigned innocence. He picked a donut out of the bag and bit into it. 

 

“Peter,” Michelle said, “You have eyebags.”

 

“I’m fine,” Peter lied, shrugging. 

 

“To be honest, you probably weren’t scared of the movie because you were sleeping through the movie,” Ned said. 

 

“You noticed?” Peter winced. 

 

“Uh, yeah,” he chuckled. “You snore.” 

 

“It’s not as much as a snore as a honking sound,” Michelle chimed in. Peter shot her a confused look. “What? You snore in class, too.” 

 

“Oh, God,” Peter growled, face planting. “I’ve just been a bit stressed lately.” 

 

“No kidding,” Ned said. “Let’s chill tomorrow.” 

 

“But--” 

 

“Nope,” Michelle cut him off. 

 

Ned shut off the lights. “Here.” He tossed a blanket to Michelle, who took it and curled up on the armchair. 

 

Peter graciously accepted the covers and closed his eyes. “Thanks, Ned.”

 

The next morning, Peter’s morning patrol alarm woke the trio at 4am. Michelle was the first to dismantle it. 

 

“I gotta--”

 

“No, you don’t,” Michelle said, leaving no room for argument. “Sleep.” 

 

Peter sighed, but he was tired, so he closed his eyes again. 

 

Five more alarms were scheduled to off after that one, and by the time the third one had gone off, Michelle turned off his phone. Peter ended up sleeping in until two p.m, which wasn’t that abnormal for a teenager. Michelle had migrated to the floor with some of Ned’s comic books. 

 

By the time Peter’s eyes finally fluttered open, Ned was awake too. “Morning,” Ned chirped. 

 

Peter sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Michelle stood up and sat herself in front of him. “Still got bags,” she frowned. “You might need to get a mask for that.” 

 

“Thanks,” he said, moving away. 

 

He stood up and stretched his arms. “Is it lunchtime already?” 

 

Michelle giggled. “Peter, it’s long after noon now,” she replied. 

 

“Huh?” he exclaimed, looking at his watch. “It’s almost three!” He grabbed his face. “I just wasted a whole day.” 

 

“No, you rested,” Ned said. “Isn’t that more important?” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes. His stomach growled loudly, making itself known. “I have eggos?” he offered, getting up to cook. 

 

They migrated into the kitchen. Michelle practically ran to the coffee cup. “Peter Parker,” she drawled. “Why do you have so many alarms?” She slid a filter into the coffee maker and started brewing her drink. “Woke me up so much before I finally turned it off.” 

 

“Sometimes I oversleep,” he shrugged. 

 

“All six of them?” Ned exclaimed. “That’s another sign that you should sleep in.” 

 

“Here,” Michelle offered, sliding Peter a coffee cup. 

 

“Thanks,” he said, powering on his phone. 

 

“It’s a little hot,” Michelle said, but Peter was practically chugging it. 

 

He let out a sigh, clanking the cup on the table. “Savage,” Ned seethed. 

 

Peter rolled his eyes and looked at his phone. Upon opening it, he found a missed call with a voice message from his aunt a few hours ago. He called her back, but he got no reply. He opened the voice message and held it up to his ear. 

 

“Why do you have so much peppermint mocha?” Michelle asked, eyeing the creamer. 

 

“It’s seasonal,” he said. 

 

Peter huffed a breath and walked off to hear the voicemail better. Once they were out of earshot, he pressed play. 

 

“Peter… I love you, and I’m proud,” her shaky voice seethed. There was a siren in the background, and Peter cut off the voicemail. 

 

He called her cell, but no one picked up. He called again and again. Finally on the fifth time, she picked up. “Aunt May!” he said. “Finally; are you alright?” 

 

“You’re her nephew, right?” a voice answered. 

 

Peter bit his lip. “Y-Yes, ma’am, that’s me,” he said, swallowing. “Is my aunt okay?” 

 

“...” Peter’s chest hitched. “I’m sorry, sir. There was nothing we could do.” 

 

Peter didn’t hear anything after that. His phone dropped to the ground in a clatter. 

**Author's Note:**

> shrug shrug shrug


End file.
